Karel de Grote
Karel de Grote is de koning der Franken en de Heilige Roomse Keizer, één van de machtigste mannen van de bekende wereld. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst in seizoen 2 en blijft tot in seizoen 6 een terugkerend personage. Karakter: Karel de Grote is een keizer in elke zin van het woord. Al vanaf jonge leeftijd was hij bezig met het uitbreiden van zijn rijk en het vergroten van zijn macht. Hij is een briljant strateeg en politicus, die verbinden smeed met vriend en vijand om zijn invloed uit te breiden, zoals bijvoorbeeld zijn verbond met kalief Harun al-Rashid en Egbert van Wessex. Karel is een fanatiek christen en wil heel zijn rijk bekeren, hoewel hij zelf vele bastaardkinderen heeft en er niet voor schuwt leugens of geweld te gebruiken. Hij hecht veel waarde aan onderwijs en kennis, en spreekt zelf Germaans, Frankisch, Latijn, Grieks en Arabisch. Hij is uitstekend in het lezen van mensen, en wist zo bijvoorbeeld al snel dat hij Bord over kon halen om in ruil voor rijkdom voor hem te werken. '' '''Functie:' koning van de Franken en Langobarden, Keizer van het Heilige Roomse Rijk Familie: Karel Martel (grootvader), Pepijn de Korte (vader), Pepijn de Gebochelde (bastaardzoon), Karel de Jonge (zoon), Carloman van Italië (zoon), Louis de Vrome (zoon), Rotrude (dochter), Bertha (dochter), Gisela (dochter), Theotrada (dochter), Hiltrude (dochter), Ruothilde (bastaarddochter), Drogo (bastaardzoon), Hugo (bastaardzoon), Theoderich (bastaardzoon) Partners: Himiltrude, Desiderata, Hidelgarde, Madelgarde, Fastrada, Regina, Ethelinde Religie: Rooms-Katholiek Geboortejaar: 742 n.Chr. Sterftejaar: 814 n.Chr. (72 jaar) Seizoenen: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Quotes: ' ''"If he (Karel Martel) failed that day, all men under the Rhine would have spoken Arabic right now. Perhaps I wouldn't have felt so lonely" '''Leven voor de serie Karel groeide op aan het hof van zijn vader Pepijn de Korte, maar was het niet eens met de manier waarop het rijk bestuurd werd. Na de dood van zijn vader begon hij met sterke uitbreiding van zijn rijk. Zo onderwierp hij de Langobarden die destijds de paus bedreigden, waarop hij en de Paus een verbond aangingen, en versloeg hij de Saxen ten noorden van zijn rijk. Karel huwde meerdere vrouwen, waarvan er veel vroegtijdig stierven of door hem opzij werden gezet om politieke redenen. Dit leidde er onder andere toe dat Karels eerstgeboren zoon, de bastaard Pepijn de Gebochelde, met de hulp van lagere edelen een opstand tegen zijn vader begon. Toen Karel de opstand ontdekte liet hij alle edelen doden en verbande hij zijn zoon Pepijn naar een klooster. Er was ook een tijd sprake van een mogelijk huwelijk tussen Karel en keizerin Irene van het Byzantijnse Rijk, waarmee de bijna de hele christelijke wereld onder hen verenigd zou worden. Hoewel Dit een van Karels grootste ambities is liep het plan stuk toen hij inzag dat de positie van Irene wankel was en de kans groot was dat ze van de troon gestoten zou worden (wat een aantal jaar later ook gebeurde). Karel is constant bezig met het uitbreiden van zijn macht, waardoor zijn relaties met andere rijken soms op spanning worden gezet. Zo heeft hij langdurige militaire conflicten met de Moren van Cordova, de Saksen en de Avaren aan de grens van zijn rijk, en concurreert hij met de Byzantijnse Keizers en koning Offa van Mercia. Hij heeft daarentegen een goede relatie met zowel de Kalief, van wie hij zelfs een witte Olifant genaamd Abul Abbas heeft gekregen, als de Paus Leo III.